letting go of the past, and finding a future
by Logan-e
Summary: The title says it all. Mallet/Marina! In order for a better future, they have to let go of the past. other characters included.
1. my hero

Letting go of the past, and finding a future

**Letting go of the past, and finding a future **

**Title is what it is, Marina and Mallet are going to try to let go of there complicated pasts, and find a better future. Which includes love, but they won't realize that it's with each other at the beginning.**

**At first I was not sure if I liked the idea of Mallet and Marina, but now I really am enjoying it. For starters, Gus is alive not dead in this story, and this starts at the end if scene at the station where Cyrus tells Marina about him and Harley, but I've added Mallet into it. I have the people being mean to Harley in like the first chapter, and that's about it.**

**Chapter one: My hero**

Her knee did not deter her from walking away, as much as she wished it did, she just could not deal with it. She slowly but surely made her way past Frank, and listened as her dad's arm whipped up into the air stopping both Cyrus and Harley from going after her, and she started crying again, giving her determination to move faster.

"Frank please let me go after her. There is so much I still have to say." Cyrus begged, but Frank stood firm and still, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Harley tear up.

"So this is why you were saying all the stuff about me needing to take care of Marina?"

"Frank please just listen." Harley said in between sobs.

"Do you hear Marina crying?"

Marina's cries echoed through the station, making it obvious that she did not get very far.

"Mall—" Frank did not have to even finish saying his best friends' name for Mallet quickly walked past Frank to find Marina.

"Marina? Hey, hey, be careful?"

Marina leaned up against the side of the door falling too the floor. Mallet caught her before she went any further, and she just collapsed into his arms. Mallet held her close as her head buried into his chest, she cried one last echo, and then her tears subsided.

"Marina, I'm so sorry. I--"

"What do you have to feel sorry for Mallet you're not the one who's sleeping with my aunt.

Mallet could not help but smile at the irony of that, after all Harley was his first 'love'.

"I do know what you're going through. Let us not forget that Dinah slept with her step-father."

Marina let out a chuckle of laughter

"Hey it's not funny, but at least I got a smile out of you, I hate seeing you sad."

Marina did not even want too talk anymore, a part of her just wanted to be alone, and the other part wanted to be with Cyrus, but that dream was gone along time ago.

Mallet tightened his grip around Marina as he saw Frank, Harley, and Cyrus coming there way, so he then pulled her up; while trying to be careful of her knee, he put both of his arms under the back of her knee's and lifted her into his arms. Marina was confused at first, but then she saw what Mallet saw.

"I'm going to take you home." Marina just nodded her head before letting it rest on Mallet's shoulder.

"_Always my hero."_ Marina thought. She may have lost Cyrus, but she did not know what she would do if she lost Mallet.

**Well please leave a review, and there will be more to come. The next chapters will be longer than this. Thanks**

**Logan-e**


	2. pain

Thanks for the reviews for chapter one, here I chapter two… enjoy

Thanks for the reviews for chapter one, here I chapter two… enjoy

Mallet carried Marina all the way inside of her room at the Beacon, she thought he'd stop once inside the room, but he continued all the way too her bed; calmly putting her down Marina let herself sit on the edge of the bed, but not before crying out in pain.

"Ahhh…"

"Whoa Marina, you ok?" Mallet asked.

"Ok, do I sound ok too you?"

Marina's anger was very understandable to Mallet

"Marina, what can I do to help you?"

Marina started to lay back into the bed, but sat back up, she really did not want to let the pain get to her.

"Can you grab me my pain pills off the desk?"

Mallet nodded his head, and went to the cluttered desk. Of course the pills weren't that hard to find; Mallet grabbed the small bottle of pills and examined it for a second.

"Marina there should be more pills gone, are you not taking your meds?"

"It's a refill."

"No it's not, I was with you when you hurt your knee, and when the doctor gave you the prescription, and in fact you would want to get a refill next week."

"Wow, and that's why they call you a detective."

Mallet knew what Marina was doing; it was just how she dealt with grief. She would bottle it all up, but it really never came out, so Marina would try and avoid the grief.

"Marina why are you not taking your pain meds?"

Marina knew Mallet was not about to give up

"They're strong Mallet, put me out within five minutes, and I could not let myself be put out like that, but now I can o.d. on em if I really wanted too."

"We both know you could never make yourself overdose, but let me guess you not taking your meds has to do with Harley and Cyrus."

"He was cheating on me Mallet, I don't think I told you this, but he left me one time, just walked out of the room too take a call, and I listened on the other end. I listened and that is when I first learned that Cyrus was cheating on me. As hurt as I was, I was not about to lose him, so I needed to fight the pain, cause I was not about to lose Cyrus; big mistake, right?"

"Cyrus is not worth the pain." Mallet said, and then tossed Marina her bottle of pills.

"I should have known that along time ago." Marina responded as she fumbled with the bottle for a minute before opening it.

"I'll get you some water."

Mallet walked away from Marina, and into her bathroom, once Mallet was inside the bathroom, a knock to her room distracted her from her thoughts.

"Uh… Damn it!" Marina struggled to stand up

"Marina sit back down I'll get it." Mallet came out of the bathroom rushing past Marina.

"Mallet…" Was all she managed to say, and Mallet was out of sight. She was not going to let Mallet do everything for her.

Malle openedt the door to Marina's room but was not happy at who he saw; Harley.

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated, in fact the more reviews, the faster I'll try and update. Chap 3 shall be up soon. **

**Logan-e**


	3. unwanted guests

Those reviews are always greatly appreciated, here is chapter three! Enjoy!

"Mallet."

"Harley, what are you doing here?"

"Well you took off with Marina so quickly, I just wanted to talk to her, we need to get everything settled."

Marina slowly eased herself off the bed, walking away from her bedroom she kept herself hidden but made sure she was close enough to hear Mallet and Harley's conversation.

"Yeah, you may want to settle things, but I'm not sure how Marina feels about that."

"She can't avoid me forever Mallet."

"Yeah well now would not even be the best time, she just took her pain medication, and she's a bit out of it right now."

Mallet was slightly lying; he knew Marina did not want to see Harley or Cyrus right now. If she was not held back by her knee, Mallet could only imagine what she might do.

"Oh, well… wait; has she had the surgery yet?"

Mallet was starting to get mad. Before now Harley cared for Marina very much, but lately Harley was just too caught up in Cyrus to notice her own family.

"No, not for another two weeks."

"Well maybe I can make it up too her by taking her to the hospital for her surgery, and be there when she wakes up."

"It's going to take a lot more than that Harley."

"Yeah but it's a--"

"Harley will you just go."

"MALLET!"

"Good-bye Harley!"

Mallet shut the door just a few inches away from Harley, and looked back towards Marina's way to see her rushing back into the bedroom. Mallet watched her for a minute, a part of him felt like his heart was breaking for Marina, but at the same time he was not sure of what he could do to help her.

Mallet followed her pathway back into the bedroom, catching downing the rest of a glass of water.

"So you took your pain pills?"

"Yep, thanks for dealing with Harley."

"No problem, after all what are partners for."

"You never let me forgetttttt…."

Marina's pain pills took effect faster than Mallet thought, Marina began to tumble backwards. Mallet grabbed her by the arms pulling he close, she began to collapse into him again, but this time Marina went down a little too hard, causing Mallet to fall backwards onto Marina's bed, with Marina landing on top of him.

"He, he… I'm sorryyyy, Mallllettttttta."

"No it's ok, um let's see…"

In attempting of getting Marina off of him, and getting her more comfortable proved to be wrong. When trying to move her, Marina practically had a death grip on Mallet, and reversed there positions with Mallet ending up on top of Marina. Mallet could not help but smirking, he was trying to be serious too. He remembered all's those times he flirted with Marina in the past, je just did not think he would end up in there current position, and the same went for Marina's next "unwanted" guest. Daddy-dearest Frank.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on here?"

There was no way this day was going to get any better.

**Ok sorry for the shortness, the chapters will get longer, I promise. Please leave a review and chapter three will be up soon. Thanks,**

**Logan-e**


End file.
